A Different Kind of School
by hidingfrominternetsearches
Summary: Ten years after Breaking Dawn the Cullens have decided to take a break from the States and spend some time in England. Their plans change when an owl drops off a letter addressed to Renesmee Cullen from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


_Ten years after Breaking Dawn the Cullens have decided to take a break from the States and spend sometime in England. Their plans change when an owl drops off a letter addressed to Renesmee Cullen from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_

* * *

  
_

**EPOV**

_Daddy!_ a voice called out in my mind. _There's an owl with a letter tied to its foot at the window. Should I let it in?_

"Just don't let it leave a mess!" I called out to my daughter who was in her room on the second floor of our newly purchased house. I was in the attic looking through the boxes for an old textbook I knew was in here.

Renesmee had asked some questions about the science classes she would be taking and I wanted to give her the textbook from the last high school science class I had attended so that she would look up the answers instead. At ten years old physically, her growth had slowed enough that Bella and I thought that a little bit of public schooling would do her some good. She had little interaction with people outside of our family and the wolf-pack that we felt that she needed to expand her acquaintances a bit. Hopefully tenth grade would be able to handle Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Well, tenth form.

It was the first time we were trying a school outside of the United States. How different could a British school be from an American one anyways? When Alice had announced an interest in moving to England and attending school, most of the family had been skeptical. We hadn't moved much farther than Idaho for the sake of Jacob and his wolf-pack but eventually Alice had won everyone over. Jake could take a break and live his own life for a couple of years and then we'd be "right back" were her exact words.

Nessie had taken to the idea of leaving the country right away but Bella had taken a bit of convincing. She had been unsure about separating imprints but after Nessie and Alice talked to her, she jumped right into the planning.

She had been the one to find our current house on the internet. It was a large estate that included a large main house and two smaller houses around the property out in the country. The large house was taken over by Esme as her pet project and was gutted and renovated for Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, and herself. Rosalie and Emmett took the smaller of the guest houses and left a two bedroom stone cottage on the furthest end of the property for my own small family.

Bella was really enjoying having a place to decorate by herself making trips into the town for fabric and paint and furniture. Even though she could easily redo the place in a night, she was taking her time and making herself feel like it was her home. I guess it was her way of adjusting to living outside the country.

I was knocked out of my thoughts when I heard doors slamming and footsteps running full speed up to the attic.

"DAD! Are there wizards and witches?" shouted Renesmee as she climbed up the stairs.

"Good question. Are there vampires?" I asked without turning to look at her. Nessie asked a lot of questions and we were trying to test out the Socratic method to try and get her mind working even more. She was very bright for a ten year old who looked 15.

"I'm being serious dad." She reached up and touched my face and instantly my mind was filled with the image of an owl and then a letter from 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.' I could see and hear the questions forming in her head but I couldn't even begin to answer them since I was as lost as she was.

"Nessie, I think we need to go talk to your grandfather."

* * *

**AN**

**Was hit with this little plot bunny at about 2:40 am and decided to just go with it. I am always interested in trying to figure out how to get different book characters to interact with each other and I figured it out here apparently. Give me some feedback on it and hopefully I will get inspired to write the rest.**


End file.
